Spotlight
by A.F.O.D
Summary: He was in the spotlight before he was even born. The half-human/half-demon son of the powerful demon InuTaisho and the famous composer Izayoi. She was a musical prodigy, destined for the spotlight. Be it coincidence or fate, their meeting was a storm that the tabloids couldn't get enough of.


**Title:** Spotlight

 **Full Summary:** He was in the spotlight before he was even born. The half-human/half-demon son of the powerful demon InuTaisho and the famous composer Izayoi. She was a musical prodigy, destined for the spotlight. Be it coincidence or fate, their meeting was a storm that the tabloids couldn't get enough of.

* * *

 **Prologue: Sixteen Years Earlier**

"How could you do this to yourself Izayoi?"

"I love him," she said quietly, "and I'll love this baby." Her hands instinctively went to her stomach and a small smile escaped her lips.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Her mother's eyes, the eyes that only ever displayed love and adoration became washed over with disappointment, fear, and anger.

"Why can't you be happy for me, mother?"

"This—This thing could kill you! Do you know what has happened to other women who've birthed a half-demon/half-human child? Why would you put yourself through that?" She took a deep breath, "I thought I taught you better than this Izayoi."

"Mother, please. I know what I'm getting myself into and—"

"You're only 18! You're still a child!" She let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Izayoi, you're not ready for this kind of responsibility," her tone becoming more serious. "Does he even know?"

"No," she paused, "but I'm going to tell him tonight!"

Her mother scoffed, "and you think he'll just accept it? You think you're just going to live happily ever after with this—demon?" She looked at her daughter in utter disbelief and shook her head in disappointment, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore, Izayoi. You've been going behind my back after I forbade you to see him and now look where it's gotten you. He's a full-fledged demon Izayoi, how could you be so stupid as to fall for his tricks? Humans are just play-things for them. They see us a lower species. You think just because you're pregnant with his seed that that will change?"

She could feel her mother's gaze peering through her very being, "he's different," she protested.

Her mother laughed, "he's different, she says." Her disapproving expression turned to a defeated one as she let out a sigh, "okay. You go ahead and tell him, but I want you to know that if you choose to have that baby—with or without him—you can no longer live in this house," she stared at her daughter's shocked face and grimaced, "and you will no longer be my daughter." With that said, Izayoi's tear-filled eyes watched her mother get up and walk over to the kitchen to continue washing dishes as if nothing happened.

* * *

Izayoi did her best to keep the tears from falling as she packed her suitcase into the trunk of her car. She looked back as she heard the door slowly shut behind her and with a very shaky breath she whispered, "I love you mother, please stay well."

She got into the car and drove to a small diner at the edge of town. After about 30 minutes, she reached her destination and took a deep breath. She opened the door, hearing the bells chime as she entered, "welcome to Oishi, how may I help you?"

"Table for 2 please."

The woman nodded and grabbed 2 menus, "right this way ma'am"

Izayoi followed the woman to a table and sat down, quietly thanking her.

"Your server will be with you shortly," and with that, the woman went back to her podium and greeted the next guests who just walked in.

Izayoi stared at the menu aimlessly, her thoughts filled with what just happened with her and her mother. _'did I do the right thing?'_ She asked herself, ' _what if she's right and he rejects me? What'll I do then?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a server came up to her table.

"Good evening ma'am, may I get you started with something to drink?"

She looked up and put on a small smile, "yes, could I get two glasses of water for now please?"

"Not a problem," he said, "did you also want to order any appetizers to start or do you still need a more time?"

"I'd like some more time please, thank you."

"You got it, I will be right back with your order." The server scurried off to the kitchen to fetch her waters.

After the server walked away, Izayoi heard someone behind her clearing their throat and she instantly knew who it was. She turned her head and a sense of relief washed over her, "InuTaisho" she whispered.

"Hello darling," he smiled and kissed her forehead, "I hope you weren't waiting too long?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh no, I just got here myself."

He smiled and it was as if all her worries washed away, "InuTasho, I have you to tell you something," she took a deep breath and stared at the eyes of the man she fell in love with, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," she said softly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep our baby," she said shutting her eyes tightly, afraid of a foreseeable rejection.

The sound of a bustling restaurant filled her ears. How long had they been sitting in silence? Why was everything so loud?

"Actually, I knew about your pregnancy," she heard him whisper.

Her eyes widened and she jolted her head up to meet his gaze, "you knew?" She asked, in shocked, "how?" She stuttered.

She could see a small smirk creep onto his lips, "it's kind of a demon thing,"

She was about to speak, but was interrupted by the server, "here are your two glasses of water, may I get you anything else?"

InuTaisho began to give the waiter their orders as Izayoi frantically searched her own mind for answers only InuTashio could give her.

"I'll get that started right away sir."

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Izayoi snapped out of her daze and looked back up at him, "I don't understand, how could you possibly—"

"I could smell your pheromones were different instantaneously, I knew before you did," he teased.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He paused, his expression becoming serious, "I wanted to make sure what your answer would be," she looked at him with confusion, "I didn't want to influence your decision making," he looked away, "I know it was probably wrong of me to do, but when I found out, I was actually overjoyed." He heard her gasp and he looked back at her. He reached for her hand that was covering her mouth, "Izayoi, I've never felt this way about anyone, and there is nothing I want more than to have a family with you." She watched as he reached into his pocket and pull out a small red velvet box.

Her eyes widened, _'it couldn't be,'_ she thought.

"Izayoi Watanabe, will you make me the happiest demon alive and become my wife?" Inside the box revealed a cornflower blue sapphire diamond ring. Tear of joy fell from her eyes as she muttered a yes, rapidly nodding her head.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, come here," a boy, about 10 years walked over to his father, staring at the small child in his arms, "meet your new baby brother." He looked up at his father, then back down at the child, "he smells funny," he stated obviously.

InuTaisho chuckled, "well that because he's special. He's half-human and half-demon."

The child's face grimaced, "half? Then he's not my real brother." He looked over at the woman in the bed, "and she's not my mother."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"It's alright dear, he's right," she smiled lovingly at the boy in front of her and patted the open space on the bed next to her. He reluctantly abided and sat down between her and his father, "Sesshoumaru, I know I can't replace your real mother, but if there is one thing in this world that I can promise you is that I will love unconditionally like my own son," she reached for his small hands and gave him a warm smile, "I hope you'll be able to accept me and your new baby brother as part of your family." Sesshoumaru pursed his lips together and then looked over again at the newborn baby.

"What's his name?"

Izayoi looked up at InuTaisho with a hopeful smile, "InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgment, _'I guess we're stuck together whether I like it or not,'_ he thought.

He held the tiny baby's hand and playfully shook his hand, "welcome to the family, I guess."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm back! I wanted to get back into writing and I recently became inspired to write this Fanfiction. For those of you that are reading "Memoirs of the Heart", I apologize, but it's currently on hold. I wrote it a long time ago and I am trying to figure out where I want it to go, but rest assured, it will get completed.**

 **Please enjoy this story in the meantime.**

 **I would love to hear your feedback and comments if you liked it, hated it, things I could do better ~ all feedback is welcomed.**


End file.
